


Visions

by DigiDiva



Category: K-pop, Pop Music RPF, SHINee, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cross Band, Cute, Dreams, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Singer Jimin, Soulmates, Visions in dreams, Writer Jonghyun, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiDiva/pseuds/DigiDiva
Summary: Kim Jonghyun is lonely despite his fame as a romance novelist.  Being a romantic at heart, he is absolutely blown away when he sees his soulmate for the first time, but there are some complications...-Due to the recent events, all writing on this work has been postponed.  I'm unsure if I will continue this since Jonghyun's death.  I apologize if you are disappointed, especially after my uni hiatus, but for now, at least, it doesn't seem right.  Thank you all for understanding, and rest in peace Jonghyun.-





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm taking so long to update!! Uni is eating my brain AND my time...

No one said exactly when it would start, but for Jonghyun, the first vision came shortly after he turned 23.  

 

So, when he opened his eyes the morning after his birthday, he was startled by what he saw despite several warnings. 

 

The bedroom in front of him was unlike his own.  The dark curtains that hung over a large window, blocking out the early morning light, contrasted well with the room's cream coloured walls. The bed in the centre of the floor was also in keeping with the room's aesthetic.  

 

Elegant, but not extravagant.

 

He took in the image for a moment before his attention skipped over to someone bundled under thick covers.   He inspected the figure from a short distance after thoroughly examining the room.  To his surprise, the vision seemed to be more like an interactive image, rather than the immobile, theatre experience he had previously envisioned.  

 

As he approached the bed, feeling a bit like a creep, he saw dark hair splayed across the softly hued pillows.  The boy looked extremely youthful.  His warm brown eyes stared at the ceiling, while his plush lips hinted at a frown.  

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”  But as he spoke, Jonghyun’s melodious voice was swallowed by a predetermined nothing that seemed to linger in his peripheral vision.  The boy’s eyes widened before quickly sitting up. 

 

“Can you hear me?  Good morning!”  Jonghyun could barely control his excitement.  The younger began scanning the room whilst rubbing the back of his neck, but never seemed to catch Jonghyun’s eye.

 

All too soon, the image began to fade, and the elegant room was replaced by his familiar one.  He too was staring at the ceiling.  

 

He bolted upright and looked around.  Everything was as it was when he fell asleep, slightly less elegant, slightly darker in colour, much less space.  He smiled to himself, recalling the details of the boy's face, but that soon faded as well, as he remembered the frown he wore.

 

He stretched as he got out of bed and quickly changed.  Had he seen him before?  He doubted it, reasoning that he would have remembered such a beautiful face.   The boy looked so young, though...  

 

Jonghyun wandered down the stairs of his shared apartment and into the kitchen, where, Kibum, one of his flat mates, was intently watching the kettle boil with tired eyes.  

 

"Morning!"  Jonghyun greeted him more enthusiastically than he usually would, before glancing over to the kettle.  "Oh, is that almost done?"

 

Kibum nodded, looking just slightly down at him.  His eyes thinned, making him look as though he were judging Jonghyun harshly.  "Hyung, how are you so energetic today?"

 

"I had a vision!"  Jonghyun beamed at him, despite the glare that continued.  "You know, the ones that are supposed to show you your soulmate?"

 

"Ah...  Exciting indeed."  Even though he showed no sign of excitement, the sharpness of Kibum's eyes began to recede as he nodded again.  He smiled slightly, pouring hot water into a mug he had been holding.  "Image or scene?"

 

"Scene, I guess...  I saw him move a bit if that's what you're asking."  From yet another nod, he assumed it was.  Jonghyun grabbed his own mug as Kibum finished pouring his drink and took the kettle when it was offered.  "Only, I don’t think it was just a scene, you know?  I could walk, and when I said anything, he seemed to hear me…  It was like I was actually in his room but he couldn’t see me.” 

 

Kibum raised an eyebrow as he listened, simultaneously stirring the contents of his cup.   "Interesting…  I’ve actually never heard of that before."

 

"Ah..."  The kitchen fell into a contemplative silence as they finished their coffees.  Jonghyun set his empty cup in the sink and filled it with water.   He was about to leave the kitchen when he turned on his heel and held up a finger, as a new question formed in his head.  "Wait, have you had a vision yet?"

 

Kibum, having pulled out his mobile, glanced up at him with a smirk.  "If I have, would I tell you?"

 

"I don't know, maybe..."   He paused for a moment, then smiled mischievously.  "But do you like g-"

 

"No, I haven't."  Before he could finish, Kibum slipped past him into the hall, still looking at the luminescent screen as he trudged in the direction of his room.  Though, he seemed to have predicted the question, as he so often did.  "And girls."

 

Jonghyun smiled to himself as he ducked into the small room they had furnished to serve as an office.  He sat down at the desk, turning on his laptop and trying to focus on maintaining characters' complexities in his most recent story.  

 

He was sure some of his current excitement was edging its way into the novel but he had a romantic style anyway, so he didn't mind.  He mumbled to himself as he began to type.  "Real emotion makes written love more believable anyway..." 


	2. Star Gazing

Jonghyun had been typing for hours, fighting through the words that came to his mind like a barrage to be decoded.  He typed a sentence, before immediately erasing it again.  The next try was slightly closer to the image in his head, and took a moment of considering before he erased it too.  Finally, probably fifteen minutes later if he kept track, he got a clear description and was satisfied.   It wasn’t until thirty pages later that he realised how much his description of the protagonist’s love interest matched The Boy’s hair and eyes.  He envisioned the way the young man of fiction, brought to life by the smell of ink and paper, felt when he looked upon his love once again, after the long journey he had endured, missing her so.  But was life not a long and trying journey, with its wandering and searching?  It’s losing and finding?

 

He liked to think so.  

 

And what was it that he was searching for?  What was it that he was simultaneously, unknowingly losing?  For all his thoughts and theories, he came to no conclusion.

 

The Boy he had seen only briefly had proven to be rather distracting already.  Jonghyun’s mind would wander and some of it always returned to him, somehow.  It was like a true love that he knew existed but was doomed to never meet.  Or that’s how it felt anyway…  When he thought it over, it was a lot less dramatic in reality, but the longing remained.

 

He stood, stretching out his muscles to alleviate the strain of standing after sitting for so long, before walking to the kitchen.  More time had passed than he had expected and the contents of the refrigerator seemed promising.  Decent lunch ingredients weren’t always a given in their apartment, but today was a good day.  Kibum had brought him cake after going out for lunch the previous day with some of his peers in fashion design.  This would do just fine.

 

He returned to his office, the plan being to gradually eat the large slice of cake whilst finishing the conclusion of this chapter.  He had been struggling with this particular chapter for a while because there always seemed to be something wrong or out of place.  The tears seemed too forced.  The embrace, exaggerated and melodramatic.  And often times, he found himself viewing a nice selection of assorted cheeses when looking upon his own ‘heartfelt’ dialogue. 

 

But he had done it!  The words flowed like a bird’s mourning song on the wind, readers would feel the protagonist’s pain and dedication to the love of his life.  Their hearts would experience strain, and a marvellous longing in unison.  A symphony of words translated to thoughts, translated to feelings, translated to personal contemplation and agony.  It was beautiful.

 

As he set his plate on the dark wood of his desk and leaned back in his chair, he closed his eyes and envisioned the scene once again.  The mood was set.  She was approaching in the metro station, it was an ironically sunny day, which enhanced the soft features of her face, her eyebrows taut with hesitation and worry.  Jonghyun imagined himself reaching out for her hand, reenacting the scene he’d typed barely ten minutes ago.

 

As if he really was dreaming, the station began to fade from his mind.  The dark concrete of the walls receded into the shadows of his peripheral vision, along with the crowd he had created.  He was plunged into a darkness that simultaneously seemed to squeeze him and force air into his lungs.  All that remained, was his being. 

 

And then, there was light.  As if he was emerging from a tunnel within the depths of his own mind, he found himself in the small kitchen of a chic apartment. 

 

At the bistro style, dark wood table sat The Boy sorting through a folder of papers while listening to music from his headphones, wearing ripped jeans and a black tank top.  He looked much less childlike while fully awake, his plush lips sat in a vaguely sexy smirk but he still carried a kind of innocence in his cheeks.  Jonghyun sat quietly on the stool across the table from him to get some sort of idea of what he was up to without being distracted.  Most of the papers seemed to be lists of stage names and dates, producing labels, and he noted a couple letters addressed to a Park Jimin, accompanied by producers’ names and phone numbers.  Beside these sat multiple groups of papers clipped together that had lyrics and musical scores that he didn’t recognise, annotated with directions for tenor voice.

 

So, his name was Jimin, and he was a singer – or aspiring to be one.

 

He seemed to sigh, but Jonghyun couldn’t hear him, just the sound of his pen as he tapped it against the table in a steady rhythm.  A few moments later, following the exasperated shuffling of more sheathes of paper into a folder, and sliding the pile to the middle of the table, he stood, thinning his eyes at his phone as he tapped it multiple times.  Jonghyun stood as well, strolling around the table to stand behind him, feeling, once again, like a creep.  As he watched Jimin pull up his front facing camera he went to move out of view of the lens, but noticed that despite his presence in the background, Jimin seemed completely unperturbed.  Jonghyun was, regardless of the slight disappointment that came with the confirmation that he couldn’t see him, happy to discover he looked a lot less like a stalker than he had assumed.  He thought they actually looked quite cute together.

 

Jimin studied himself in the ‘reflection’ provided by his phone.  He thinned his eyes, then tried to make them appear larger.  He pinched his cheeks, then pressed them in with one hand so his lips filled out like a fish’s.  He seemed to laugh lightly to himself in amusement, but it was short lived, as soon, a look of unmistakable disappointment marred his soft features.  He turned off his phone and sat back down, laying his head down in his arms on the table. 

 

Jonghyun stepped forward, but as he started to approach him, he noticed the edges of his sight beginning to fade at a fairly rapid pace.  Trying to think on the spot, he spotted a small, blank piece of scrap paper, which he quickly picked up along with one of the pens sitting next to the folder of papers, before scribbling a short note: ‘너는 아름다워~’  (You are beautiful), before setting it on top of the folder.  As he did so, everything around him became covered in shadow and he was, once again, alone.

 

He closed his eyes in acceptance, and soon felt his familiar desk chair.  The light that shown through the window in front of his desk was golden, and the wind carried a sweet scent into the room that clashed terribly with the worried thoughts in Jonghyun’s head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed more Jonghyun & Jimin~ 계속 읽고! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love soulmate fics so I thought I'd give it a go! Also, I think Jonghyun and Jimin would be super cute together... So I hope you guys enjoyed it, feel free to leave comments and such!


End file.
